startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Voyager
Star Trek: Voyager is a Star Trek fanon created by Dragonboy546. Summary The Starship Voyager under the Command of John Tyson is sent out to explore the Alpha Quadrant, and stop the Romulan Empire from taking over the whole Federation. Plot After Janeway stopped the Maquis from destroying a Cardassian base on the edge of the Border between Cardassian and Federation Space, with her promotion she found a new Commander for her ship after she was promoted to the rank of Admiral. Cast Main Cast *Zac Efron as Captain John Tyson *Annette Helde as Commander Sarah Mitchell *Vanessa Hudgens as Lieutenant Rachel Tyson *Selena Gomez as Lieutenant Commander Michelle Robinson *Lieutenant JG Kyle Clarkson *Pamela Flow as Lieutenant Jennifer McKnight *Doctor Steven Fitzgerald Seasons Season 1 (2372) 1.01 War Begins- The year is 2372 the USS Deutschland is assigned to patrol the Cardassian border to make sure the Cardassians aren't planning anything funny or to invade, the Federation anytime soon, but when the Klingon Empire disbands the 2295 peace treaty and The Federation is trying their best to restore the peace with them a Klingon fleet has been reported heading towards. 1.02 Time-While on route to Earth, the USS Deutschland is sucked into across a time portal to 200 years into the past where the Federation is on the verge of war with the Klingon Empire, an unknown vessel called USS Valiant under the command of Captain Jack Bishop as the two COs work together to figure out how to fix the problem. A Suclon ship shows up and its up to the two ships to team up and fight the Suclon ship before it can get information about both Earths and conquer them both. 1.03 By the Book-The USS Deutschland comes in orbit around the homeworld of the Frazi an alien race that Captain Jonathan Archer met in 2151, and want to sign them into the Federation but when a rebel group attacks the away team. And disables Commander Martin and he's treated by Doctor Fitzgerald and he sees people from his past that were killed and his heart is being threaten by it can he come to terms at what happened or will his guilt kill him. 1.04 Family Ties-While the USS Deutschland is getting upgraded at Earth spacedock, Commander Martin and his stepdaughter Y'Cari are onboard a runabout on course to her old home on Free Haven to pay tribute to her family and friends. while en route, they encounter a Dominion warship and has to find a place to hide until the Deutschland comes and finds them with the runabout disabled no warp or impulse engines, shields are at 14%, weapons are down and life support is failing. Will the two survive long enough for the Deutschland to find them or will they be buried? 1.05 Riptide-While on recon in Klingon Space, the USS Deutschland takes major damage during a battle with a single Klingon warship. Before the Klingon warship was destroyed, it fired off a subspace torpedo that nearly causes Deutschland's warp core to breach after the battle. Captain Taylor takes the ship on a mission to search for the lost cache of weapons that the Klingon are searching for to destroy the Federation. 1.06 Buried Treasure-Michael Thoreau - a surgically-altered and widely disgraced Klingon archaeologist. One fallen out of favor with the Klingon High Council, surfaces in Cardassian space searching for ammunition dumps and other breadcrumbs to explain why the Klingons, among other races, steer clear of this patch of space ever since all of them became warp-capable. Everyone from the Cardassian Union, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Tzenkethi, Ferengi and Department of Temporal Investigations has a bounty on him. Season 2 (2373) 2.01 Deployment- The war is about to begin between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets, as a Klingon Task force heads towards a colonized sector in Federation Space, The crew is ready to defend the Federation. 2.02 Defense of Vulcan-During the battles of the war, several systems have been taken over by the Klingon Empire due to them knowing the Federation's every move. When Starfleet Command gets wind of a massive Klingon Fleet heading towards the Vulcanis system, Starfleet Headquarters dispatches the USS Deutschland along with the 6th fleet to defend it. 2.03 Enemy of my Enemy-The Federation Tenth fleet and the Romulan 12th battle group is heading off the Klingon attack force heading towards the Forcas system trying to regain it from the Federation after they lost it to the United Federation of Planets during the Federation-Klingon War, the Deutschland heads towards the sector to join the fleets. 2.04 Ambushed-When the is on course to meet up with the 5th and 6th Fleets, to defend a Federation colony from a Klingon fleet, the ship is ambushed by a Klingon Neg'vah Battleship. Deutschland takes heavy damage and when Captain Marica Taylor and Commander John Martin are injured during the fighting, Lieutenant Commander Jane Ross takes command of the ship. Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Dorian Collins is worried that Commander Ross isn't ready for command and tries to convince Ross to give her command of the ship. 2.05 Atonement-The USS Deutschland heads to the Kobliad sector to support the 1st Fleet that was ambushed by a fleet of Klingon warships, Captain Marica Taylor leads the ships against the fleet but when there is a large Klingon Fleet bearing down on them Captain Taylor orders the remaining Starfleet forces to retreat back to Starbase 375 while the Deutschland is being chased by a squadron of Klingon Birds of prey into a nebula cloud called Rattlesnakes flats just like that badlands but more dangerous then the Badlands. 2.06 Hot Zone- Season 3 (2374) 3.01 No Surrender, No Retreat- The Dominion is setting up a massive attack force heading towards Earth, Admiral Jackson has organized an attack fleet to stop the Dominion threat from reaching Earth. Captain Taylor has been ordered to approach the attack fleet and help them in the coming battle and is ordered to hold the line by any means no surrender and No retreat. 3.02 Operation Return-After several defeats handed to the Federation and Klingon forces, Starfleet has decided to make a run at Deep Space Nine. With every ship gathered at Starbase 375 some of the crew onboard the USS Deutschland are having doubts about getting the Station back from the Dominion but Commander Martin has faith that the job can be done. 3.03 Old Wounds-Starfleet has ordered the USS Deutschland to the Kalriba sector to pick up an Archeologists by the name of Vash and Nicole Tyson, but when the Dominion and Cardassian forces attack the away team Commander Martin is force to work with his old flame before Elizabeth Shelby. 3.04 Romulan Encounter- While on a mission the Deutschland encounters a large Romulan fleet, under the Command of an old enemy of Captain Picard's, High Commander Tomalak as he's committing his forces. To attack a Klingon shipyard along the Cardassian border and Starfleet has ordered the Deutschland to assist them. 3.05 Battle of Betazed-The USS Deutschland is on course for DS9 when they receive word that the planet Betazed, has been targeted by the Klingon forces and its up to the 10th fleet to get organized and be ready for an attack by the Klingon but will that be enough or will Betazed be the next Dominion take over. 3.06 Synthesis-while in an unexplored sector searching for a missing Romulan battle cruiser that was reported missing while on a routine patrol mission. Chancellor Martok believes that the Dominion was responsible for the destruction while searching for the warship, the Deutschland has been disabled by a subspace sandbar damaging the ship cutting off the warp drive they discover the warship nothing but a hulk no life onboard then they come under attack by three Dominion battle cruisers. Season 4 (2375) 4.01 Casualties of War- 4.02 4.03 4.04 4.05 4.06 Season 5 To Be Written Season 6 To be written Season 7 To be Written